Just a Kiss
by yllom21
Summary: All Alister wants to do is find the pump so he can find fix his motorcycle. To bad Valon has to make things difficult. ValonXAlister OneShot


**Hey People, glad you decided to read my fic!**

**This fic is a one-shot and I have no attentions of adding any more chapters. It's annoyingly short, I know; but it was too adorable for me not to post it! I'm proud about this, although I think the kissing scene is a bit to hasty (oh, well). I can't wait to find out what you think of it! Reviews are more than welcome!**

**Warnings: This mentions BoyxBoy couples and although the contact is very tiny, I thought I should warn you anyway. Enjoy the loving!**

Just a Kiss

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (pauses for dramatic effect); if I did you would know. Mhahahahahahaha!

The house was way to quiet.

It wasn't the peaceful quiet in which you could take a nice relaxing nap, but rather the eerie quiet when it was just simply to quiet and you couldn't relax because there wasn't even the sound of a clock ticking.

Granted it hadn't been quirt for long (Hey, this was Valon we're talking about), in fact less than five minutes earlier a neighbor could open there window to the sound of cars crashing and colorful swearing. The cause of said sound was made by Valon, teenage punk extraordinaire. Granted he was the normal teenage punk (How many kids could say that they tried to take over the world?) but like normal teens he liked video games; he just didn't like it when he lost.

And so that was why it was extraordinarily quiet, with his roommates gone from the house and Valon to pissed at the video game to start playing again, there wasn't anything in the house that could make any obvious noise. Of course, it wasn't going to stay that way for long. This was, after all, Valon we're taking about and if there wasn't a distraction at the moment then he would make one himself.

However do to the fact of the gods intervention, Valon did not end up burning down the house, in fact he was distracted in the middle of his scheme by a rather loud bang. And because Valon can't sit still for more than two minutes he had to go outside to see who it was.

Surprisingly it wasn't aliens trying to invade earth or a lost poodle that belonged to a famous celebrity but rather it was his roommate; Alister.

Alister was supposed to have gone down to the grocery store to get milk (and perhaps a candy bar). However instead of being there choosing between a Reese and a Butterfinger he was here, in the driveway inspecting his flame-red motorcycle. The clanging noise had probably been when he had dropped the wrench.

"What are you looking at, mate?" Valon had to ask instead of disappearing back into his house when he realized that nothing had been blown up. He probably would have been better of if he did though, because Alister was being Alister which meant that he ignored Valon.

Valon didn't like being ignored; in fact he hated it! After all, what things of grave importance did people have to do that didn't concern paying attention to him? However before he could tell the redhead how impossibly rude he was being, the older teen got up and headed towards the garage; most likely looking for a tool that could fix his motorcycle so he could go to the grocery store and get his Reese… oh, and the milk of course.

If anyone deserved to be given an award for ignoring, it would have to go to Alister; which pissed Valon of greatly. He had been correct in thinking that Alister was looking for a tool to fix his bike; although he didn't seem too be able to find it. In fact, he watched with slight amusement as Alister searched all over the garage, picking up tools, standing on tiptoes to see the top selves and bending over to see if it had fallen under the table. And did he find it? Nope!

"Did you find it, mate?" Valon asked although the answer to said question was pretty obvious. Alister ignored him as he stood as tall as he could, trying to reach the top shelf. Valon didn't mind as much when Alister ignored his question this time; watching the pants fall down his waist every time he stretched was good enough. Alister had a weird sense of clothing, short shirts and pants with several belts; not that Valon was ever going to complain.

"What's wrong with your bike anyway?" Valon asked, decided that this frosty silence was worst than the one inside. Alister, although his face didn't show it, was most likely silently fuming. Although people didn't know it, Alister was addictive to his chocolate and if his bike had been in perfect order he would have his candy bar now. But since it didn't seem to want to cooperate, Alister was stuck fixing his bike instead of enjoying the delicately of chocolate.

"Flat tire," Alister finally said as he gave up trying to reach the shelf and backed up, trying to see if whatever it was he was looking for was on it or not, "I can't find the pump,"

At this, Valon immediately brightened up. His own bike tire had been flat less than a week ago and he remembered dropping it in his bedroom (It had been late and he had been too zonked out of it to carry it back to the garage). But this wasn't exactly good news for Alister; just because Valon knew where it was didn't mean that he was going to share such valuable information with his slightly older roommate. But what should he ask for in return?

He could always ask the grey-eyed teen for money but Alister would probably suspect that. He was, after all, the clever and cunning one of the group. Valon sometimes thought Alister knew what he was thinking before he had thought it up! And besides, Valon already had a good amount of money; enough to buy a new video game and donuts for a month at any account. So what should he ask for?

There wasn't that much Alister could offer, after all, that Valon didn't have himself. They lived in the same house, they where the same age and they got the same paycheck. The only thing Alister had that he didn't where things he couldn't give away, like his speed, or his cunning or his pretty face… and that was when it hit him.

Granted Valon was a nice enough guy; even if he had once tried to take over the world and he stole hundreds of souls. But nobody would believe that Valon had an innocent bone in his body if they saw the large evil grin he bore, half-hidden by his brown hair.

"Hey Alister," Valon spoke up after Alister begun to reinvestigate the garage, "What would you give me if I told your where the pump was?"

Alister stood up, combing his chin-length red hair out of his eyes, "I'm not going to give you money, Valon," he snorted, almost like he was informing Valon of how stupid it was of him to even think so, "I'll just ask Raphael when he gets home,". And just like that Alister opened the door to the garage and slipped of his boots as he headed towards his bedroom.

"I'm not asking for money, mate," Valon happily said, with a cheeky grin on his face, "What do you think I am; a beggar?" He followed the taller teen around the small house even though it was more than obvious the teen wanted to be alone. But personally, Valon thought Alister enjoyed solitude way too much to leave him alone; and besides his plan was perfect… and it didn't include blowing anything up.

"I'm not going to jump around the house on one-foot screaming loud enough to break the windows," Alister said flatly, less than a foot from his door, "Sorry to disappoint you,"

"Who said anything about jumping, mate?" Valon asked, although his grin got larger, "I've got a better idea!"

And that my friends was when the world suddenly froze, everybody's face frozen in absolute horror.

"I'll tell you where the air pump is," Valon prompted with obvious slowness, adding apprehension to the air, "If you kiss me,"

It was silent for a moment and the feeling of dread got deeper before Alister snorted, taking away the tense attitude as he turned around to disappear for an hour or so in his room, "Very funny," and he began to open the door before a heavy hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

Valon wasn't a patient man… in fact he was far from him. He had been skipping after Alister as he investigated each room imaging what the kiss would be like for what seemed like forever. Granted he hadn't expected Alister to just say yes but the sudden disappointment was too much for him and before Valon could properly plan out his next move he had Alister pinned to the wall.

"Valon, stop playing around," Alister said as he rolled his eyes, not looking tense at all. Alister was speedy after all and he could disappear at any second; and besides he didn't think Valon was actually being serious.

Valon, however didn't move away at all, instead he leaned closer to the redhead and before he knew it; he was kissing Alister.

Alister didn't move a muscle; shocked with surprise. Heck, he didn't even know Valon was bi, or that he was interested in him. It wasn't exactly surprising that he didn't move although it made things all the easier for Valon.

Valon had easily made it into Alister mouth; which had been gaping in surprise. He tasted sweet, like chocolate (Alister really was addicted to that stuff) and although the kiss was one-side he enjoyed it nonetheless.

But Alister had lived through a civil war, Doom and motorcycle fights and he quickly regained control of his senses and pushed Valon off of him (Alister had sunk to the ground).

"Valon," he cried, his eyes showing surprise for the first time in history of the world, "What are you doing?"

The brunette paused before answering, a look of disappointment on his face when the kiss ended, although it soon disappeared when he grinned cheekily at the redhead, "Getting you payment, of course!" he paused as his face flushed crimson before he added, "The pump is in my room!"

And before Alister could react, he hurried off leaving the redhead in a state of confusion on the floor, his grey eyes wide and his pale finders touching his pink lips.

The brunette hurried away, his face still scarlet although there was a look of triumph on his face. Not only did he get to kiss Alister, but he also got to see the older teen with a look of surprise on his face…

… He was so marking it on his calendar.

**I hope you enjoyed the fic! If you have any questions or concerns please leave you're E-Mail. I hope you enjoyed my fic! If you review you get a Christmas cookie! Bye!**


End file.
